Emily, the Savior
by jp92390
Summary: Emily goes to help at an orphanage in a foreign country.  This is an idea I've been toying with for a little while and figured I'd put up a small preview to get some criticism on it. Promise the actual chapters will be longer. A break from my other story.


So, I decided to take a break from the other story I've started. I kind of threw myself into that one head on, and really have no idea what to do next. So I've decided to start on another idea I've been toying around with. I actually got this idea while attending a Summer Camp program in China, and I loved it so much there, I wanted to incorporate it into a story. This is just a little preview to see what some people think about it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Ems! We're going to miss the train!" I heard shouted to me from my enchanting blonde leading the way.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I huffed. I was slightly irritated. Not at the wonderful blonde helping me carry my luggage to the station, but by how stressful it could be just to catch a train to the airport. I understand it's probably a constantly used route, but it shouldn't be _this_ hard. I could hardly fit through the giant mobs of people, and I was a tiny girl. It's not like people had to move for me to get through. Thankfully Naomi was there to help, no matter how much she was protesting my going away.

"We've only got twenty minutes until it leaves. I think we can make it."

"Naoms, don't freak out. The gate's right there, I can see it. It'll be fine."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just because I've been dreading this."

"I know, babe." I pet her arm touchingly. "But it's good. At least I'm not going for a negative, right?"

"Yeah, but still! Three whole weeks, deprived of sex. No fair." She wore a sarcastic pouty face, starting a fit of giggles from myself.

"Really now? Is that all you'll miss?" I challenged her.

She feigned thought for a moment, eventually replying. "I don't know, is there something I'm missing?"

"You cheeky bitch." She smiled as I pinched her arm playfully. "You keep that up, you'll be sex-deprived for a lot longer than three weeks." Her smile dropped almost instantly.

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

"You wouldn't, because you wouldn't be able to last that long."

I shrugged. "I suppose you're right. But I guess I'd just pretend it's someone else I'm shagging. Make you wear a mask, or something."

Naomi's face became excited once more. "Ooh, dress-up. I like that."

"You won't when I call out someone else's name." I really loved our…loving conversations.

"Very funny. Now," She opened her arms wide. "Get over here."

I obliged immediately, gracefully falling into her arms. It was going to be a long three weeks, but I felt it was worth it.

"I'm really gonna miss you." She murmured while burying her face in my hair.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too."

We shared a few sentimental moments there, just being. Not thinking about what was next, just appreciating each other, momentarily forgetting that soon, I would be on a plane, embarking on a journey almost 4000 miles. Soon enough, the ding alerting of my train's arriving departure time broke our moment.

"Well, this is it." I stepped back, and picked up the two suitcases I had decided on bringing.

"Yep." She did an awkward dance on her toes which showed me just how uncomfortable she was with this.

"I really will miss you. I mean it." I stood on my own toes so I was level with her.

"I know." She replied with a quick peck on my lips following. "I'll miss you too."

I leant forward, giving my love a proper goodbye kiss before stepping away and onto the train that was about to carry me far away, much farther than I had ever hoped to be.

But it was worth it.

I had signed up to volunteer at an orphanage.

In China.

It felt great knowing that while I could cross another place off of my list of places to travel, I'd be doing a good deed as well. Maybe it was selfish. I had planned on travelling to all of these places with Naomi, but she was unable to get time off from work to do this. Since it was set up through the shelter I work at, I didn't have to worry about it. But I knew she was intent on being there, _with_ me, in all of these places, but she wouldn't let me pass up this opportunity, no matter how hard I tried.

It was going to be weird. Three weeks without her, but I promised myself I'd do it.


End file.
